Obsesión
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: No se cuando empezó exactamente. Al principio pensé que estaba enfermo o tal vez mi cabeza estaba muy jodida por toda la mierda que he vivido, y aunque trate de negarlo, olvidarlo o ignorarlo, la verdad es que si, estoy enamorado de Kyle Broflovski. -Kyman- :33


Obsesión

Cuatro años es poco tiempo, si lo pienso en el tiempo que tarde en pasar de primer grado a cuarto grado no es gran cosa, pero si pienso en el tiempo que "esto" ha durado ha sido un puto infierno.

¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí? ¿Por qué me tiene que importar? ¿Por qué tengo que estar contando el tiempo que ha durado? No puedo evitarlo, estoy obsesionado.  
>He estado obsesionado antes, cosas normales como Hitler o Mel Gibson pero esto supera cualquier cosa.<br>Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… maldita rata judía. Mi objetivo en esta vida siempre ha sido y siempre será joderlo, siempre me ha salido muy bien pero si solo supiera que ahora él me está jodiendo…

No debería pensar en esto, de hecho debería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en esto, por pensar en esto no duermo, si no duermo estoy de mal humor y si estoy de mal humor termino mentándole la madre a la directora en plena asamblea escolar…y es por eso que estoy suspendido y castigado dos semanas.  
>Técnicamente es culpa de Kyle.<p>

Además no sé por qué tanto alboroto, he hecho cosas peores, mucho peores y ahora de la nada han decidido ponerse serios conmigo ¿Quiénes? Simplemente todos, últimamente nadie me aguanta, ni mi mamá, ni los maestros de la escuela, ni Kenny o Stan, las únicas personas que parecen "soportarme" son Butters, que es y siempre será un pendejo y Kyle, que realmente no entiendo como aun me hace caso, como aun pelea conmigo todo el tiempo, es como si no se cansara. Todos los demás han empezado a ignorarme y a evitarme, claro que sigo juntándome con Stan y Kenny pero ya nadie toma en cuenta lo que digo o hago, solo Kyle.

Eso es lo que no me deja dormir, ¿Por qué Kyle no me ignora? No es que quiero que lo haga, pero se supone que él es el que debería estar más cansado de mí, tal vez ni si quiera se dé cuenta pero de cierta forma me necesita, si yo no estuviera aquí su vida estaría completamente vacía, al menos eso quiero pensar.

Mi relación con Kyle no ha cambiado, seguimos discutiendo por las mismas pendejadas de siempre, nada ha cambiado…supuestamente.  
>Para Kyle esto siempre ha sido lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente para mí no, algo cambio.<p>

Hace cuatro años, simplemente tenía doce pero algo horrible y trágico sucedió, me enamore de Kyle Broflovski, incluso me da nauseas recordar ese momento.

Kyle estaba excepcionalmente feliz, realmente no recuerdo porque. Lógicamente tenía que hacer algo para que se molestara y en uno de esos millones de pensamientos fugaces simplemente pensé "bésalo".

No tenía ningún sentido, claro que se iba a encabronar si lo hacía pero eso ya era lo de menos, me asqueo ese pensamiento pero sin darme cuenta no podía dejar de pensar en eso, hasta el punto que realmente tenía ganas de besarlo.

Y aún tengo ganas y sé que no se irán.

Creo que estoy bastante jodido, ya que es obvio que nunca obtendré lo que quiero y por primera vez en toda mi vida no creo poder hacer algo para obtener lo que quiero, por primera vez algo es realmente doloroso y también es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien. Si pudiera, tomaría a Kyle y lo encerraría en una jaula, así no podría ver ni hablar con nadie más que conmigo.  
>No puedo decir que me gusta Kyle porque es demasiado poco, esto es una obsesión, bastante enfermiza incluso para mí.<p>

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos voy a tener dos semanas libres, en las que no saldré de mi casa y problamente ni si quiera de mi habitación, realmente quiero descansar de Kyle porque aunque sea mi obsesión es demasiado doloroso tener que verlo todo el tiempo, tener que ver como él podría vivir feliz sin mí y yo no podría vivir sin él, es algo que destruye mi orgullo por completo.

No puedo hacer nada, solo esperar hasta que esta obsesión termine, y eso que es bastante cansado estar con el todo el tiempo o incluso dormir en el mismo sitio que el sin hacer nada, definitivamente necesito descansar y de cierta forma él también va a descansar de mí, la única diferencia es que a mí me va a afectar y a el no.

Hola! Antes que nada pido piedad, es mi primer fic en primera persona y soy bastante mala, también es mi primer fic Kyman y es un pareja bastante complicada lol (por eso la amo, no mas que el Style obvio :33)  
>Siento que es raro que yo escriba un Kyman ya que apenas me empezó a gustar la pareja :33Pero bueno este capitulo es extremadamente corto y algo malo lol, literalmente no pasa nada pero es una prueba, y me gustaría saber su opinión, en todo caso la puedo borrar y hacer otra mas decente en un futuro pero si quieren conti hago conti lol.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aca, dentro poco actualizare galletas de la fortuna, ya se que ya tarde años lol bueno eso es todo por ahora.  
>Aye!<p> 


End file.
